Resident Evil: The Last crusade
by saparation of chaos
Summary: Wesker and Chris had once allied when fighting with Alexia Ashford. They had to do it again, despite their intense hatred towards each other. The organization strikes back, their twisted minds wanted earth to be to it's knees, will they stop it? post RE5.
1. The glimpse of hell

Resident Evil: the organization

Disclaimer: I am not Capcom so I don't own resident evil, I don't own Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Albert Wesker, Leon S Kennedy, Ada Wang, Steve Burnside and Tyrant, but I _CAN_ manipulate them in my plot in this fanfic

"So it's finally over" Chris Redfield looked outside helicopter window, Albert Wesker, the man, or monster as he had became, behind everything, is now dead, or at least gone. He looked Jill straight in the face; it has been a long time since he last sees her…

While down below near the volcano, a massive black corpse of the monster that was Wesker suddenly moved, then, it climbed itself onto the land nearby, and then it shed it's black skin, a figure roughly the shape of human revealed underneath, Wesker lived. "My plan of domination and cure had failed me, one last time." Wesker said while walking into his complex, "I rather not tangle with him for the rest of my life, perhaps I shall retire. I am too entangled, damn you."

3 Days later, at a public cemetery,

It rained, a very heavy one just like how Raccoon city was when the incident happened, Chris stood on a desk, and in front of him a crowd of people and a silver casket, but there is nobody inside of it, "Albert Wesker is a great man," He said as though had been forced, "Though he had been double agent for umbrella and plotted against much of order, causing chaos, but he do that to save billions and brought forth a new, and better order, at least of what he believed." Chris paused after that, angered by the praises he was forced to give to his deadliest enemy, "For Christ sakes, Wesker, you plague me all those fu73ing years, and you still hasn't had enough in death." Chris thought as he rips the speech apart and crumbled them in his fist. "You know what, screw it, Wesker is a deceptive son of a b17ch trying to ruin the world for crying out loud!" and walked over to kick the casket, wishing Wesker is really inside of it. "Calm down, Chris, rejoice that he is dead." A cold voice came from behind Chris, it was a young man, dressed in black suit and had light brown long hair parted from the center, "Leon S Kennedy, CIA agent." He raised his gloved hand and shook it with Chris's. "So, you are the Leon that Claire is talking about all the time." "Yes." Leon said walking away, a murderous light shine from his eyes.

Albert Wesker had gone back from his base, he had gone through a plastic surgery and is using computer to erase all his criminal record and set up a new name, "Alexander William Ashford" as he typed the name in and walked out of the café, he erased all his identities, in hope of enjoying the rest of his life in peace, but he recognized another man in the same Café watching over him, What would Leon be thinking? What would he plan? Wesker logged into umbrella net again.

Chris puzzled, why would Leon act so awkwardly towards him, there had be something behind it, he called Claire earlier, no answer. He dozes off drinking his bottle of beer and watching TV like he always does when things became complicated, he admit he hate plots and complicated situations, he had a hell enough of them. Amidst the thunderstorm outside, a doorbell rang, and Chris proceed to answer it, "Who are you?" "Alexander W Ashford." Wesker repeated his new identity with a smile, "Do I know you?" Chris asked again looking at the somewhat familiar face, "Yes you do, you know me very well." Wesker realized he have no need of hiding and squeezes off his blue colored contacts, revealing his eyes, red with a slit for a pupil. "WESKER!" Chris shouted and tried to launch a punch at him, Wesker did not retaliate, instead he said, "I rather not fighting with you just this moment when you squarely killed me three times, however, I am just here to inform you that BSAA is put on charges and would be dismissed from the order of the president, and that there is somebody planning something in an old umbrella facility in Saudi Arabia." "Why are you telling me this, is this a trap of some kind?" "Of course, but not a trap by me I can assure you, why would I be stupid enough to purposelessly release T virus? I launch the Uroboros in a attempt to cure the infections, 92% of people would awoke after being infected unchanged except with immunity against T, G and other form of virus, in fact, it might even make cold and other disease disappear for the future, let's talk more inside." Wesker smiled and walked into Chris's house, "who would imagine the one hero who destroyed me would live in such a pig hole." Wesker joked in his usual sarcastic attitude, "Anyways, I am launching my missile not to infect, but to disinfect." "Then what about the rest of 8%" Chris asked, ten percent is a lot of people. "They became superhuman, like me, or Excella." Hearing the name Excella, Chris gritted his teeth, but 92% to 8%, kill millions in order to save billion themes again. Chris then said, "then what about those thing I fight in on the way." "Oh, failed prototypes, experimentation, it took a lot of tries to get it to the perfect amount," Wesker spoke while reaching his hand into his pocket to pull out the sample, "and besides I need something to stop you with." Then he put it onto the table, "with backing of companies, I managed to produce this, beautiful, isn't it, much better than the T about to be released" Chris was confused, but he knew that the base in middle east had something to do with T virus and it is going to be bad, but he noticed Wesker's eye do have a sincere look, this had to be someone else.

2 days later Dubai, UAE

From what Wesker told him, Chris would have to take information of Umbrella-Saudi Arabia, which would be transported to Dubai, and hopefully there would be information. Chris was a few days early, Wesker bought the ticket and hotel for him to stay and prepare the assault. Getting out the airport with Claire who insisted on going with him, Chris called a cab from nearby. "Burj Al Arab" Chris said, he was surprised his enemy would order a room in one of the most luxurious hotels on earth, but it would also make sense when Wesker is made a billionaire from all the fraud and manipulating, in fact, Wesker is one of the richest mans on earth. The cab soon arrived in front of a gigantic white, sail like structure, Burj Al Arab, the Arabian tower. Chris and Claire wondered through the large hall of the hotel, it is not like anything Chris had seen before, too beautiful, nothing biohazardous about it. The brother and sister then goes into an elevator and onto the 20th floor, then they got to their room, all too leisurely. Chris took out things from his luggage, a set of military clothing, several civilian clothing consist of T shirt and jeans, then busy electronics, and at last, his trusted M9 and the F2000 given to him by Wesker. F2000 is a funky Bullpup auto rifle with a grenade launcher and many modern technologies, all in that 8 pounds. Claire had a much larger bag, filled with stylish and sexy clothing. She also had taken her weapons with her; she had a desert eagle and brought a MP5 in case things gets bad.

And things do get bad, another two days later.

Chris and Claire proceeded toward the location in stealth, the forest outside the city was proven much of a use, and no one had seen them yet. They proceeded to the road Wesker said the information would have gone through, Chris look at his watch, 11:35PM, just another five minute.

And then, there came a group of police cars guarding several black jeeps, a tough convoy. Chris carefully pushed the button, an explosion blown off the first police vehicle, and after that, the rest of cars became tattered. Then Chris zoom his eyes onto his F2000, and shot the driver of the center black jeep through the window, then, he proceeded forth under cover of the shadow. The police set up a formation and stared to shoot randomly, but they all missed. They cannot tell where exactly the assassin might be, not when there is two shooting them dead at different side of the road.

As the confused police keep shooting, Chris signaled Claire to cover him up as he ran to the location of the central car and prepare to open the door, and then, under the cover of the car door, he shot another few police dead. There is only one remaining. "Don't try, the umbrella file will be protected." The last policeman said while taking out a needle and stab it into his neck, "You won't even be alive to do it" The police then suddenly grow into a form of grotesque creature, with tentacles all over his body, which is black and was in the shape of a mantis, with sickle like claw as big as Chris himself.

Chris looked at the creature, and then at the laptop setting in the car next to him, he only needed the file, Chris then signaled Claire to cover him again shooting at the creature and then ran towards the car as fast as he can, The creature was not distracted by Claire, instead, it swing it's claws toward Chris, but Chris avoided it and slide away closer to the car. Then, another swing, Chris slid out the way and grabbed the laptop with his hand, but at the same time, the creature extend his tentacles from his back onto the laptop as well, and then another one onto Chris's feet, and extend his jaw towards Chris's head… "Bang" Chris was saved by a shot from Claire's pistol; it hit the creature right in his eyes, and caused it to release it's grasp and fall onto his own car, and then, an explosion.

Chris and Claire then ran back to their hotel, and then they donned their civilian clothing again. "Hello," Chris answered his phone, it was 1:00 in the morning and Chris was preparing to sleep, who would call on him. "Wesker here." The voice on the other side said, "I heard that you had successfully interfered the information, now, you just have to email it to me and I will tell you your next step." "Okay." Chris turned on the computer and browsed for any info on umbrella and T virus, he then pack them into an RAR file and emailed it to Wesker. And after about thirty minute, a message popped up on the computer screen "The outbreak would happen tomorrow, at 58 miles south of Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, and I speculated the organization is behind this." "What organization?" Chris called back to Wesker. "THE Organization, the one I used to work for." Wesker said turning off his computer, he knew the organization well enough, in every aspect except what are they trying to do. But now, Wesker couldn't care less; he retreated into his resort in Bahamas, and was all too busy relaxing.

WHO IS BEHIND EVERYTHING? WHAT IS THE ORGANIZATION PLANNING TO DO? FIND OUT NEXT ON RESIDENT EVIL: THE ORGANIZTION

Previews: Leon sat at his desk, he opened up the computer and typed in something, something sinister, and looked at Ada, who sat on the table next to him, and smiled.

"Alexander W Ashford, or should I call you Albert Wesker." The agent said. Wesker was surprised that he knew his true identity, "I retreated here, and why are you having anything to do with an old man who is no longer involved in anything." "But the truth is, Albert, you are."


	2. The Arabian Nightmare

Chris bought his ticket; the fastest one to Riyadh is the next day, leaving him a day to stop the infection from happening. He only bought one ticket, and it is one way…

Across the Red Sea, Leon S Kennedy sat at his desk, he opened up the computer and typed in something, something sinister, and looked at Ada, who sat on the table next to him, and smiled. Soon, The City of Riyadh would be the next Raccoon city.

Chris's plane arrived just in time of Leon's plan, the infection would consume the city when Leon leaves the airport, and he won't notice a thing until he was surrounded by zombies. Thinking of that, Leon smiled. And that happened.

11:00 AM Riyadh

Chris was in city center when everything has happened; suddenly workers abandoned their station, doctors and lawyers leaving their post and the people praying to Mecca stopped praying, they marched themselves to the nearest one alive and started t chew on them, everything had turned to hell, and Chris is amidst of it. Chris know this before, the raccoon city and the mansion incident made this a very easy task for him, he shot rows and rows of Zombie with his guns and ran across the street of the city, he is too late. Chris then hid himself inside a house; at least he is safer inside, since Zombies does not have the strength to break through doors quickly. Chris then heard beep from his phone, Wesker again. "I heard you are late to Riyadh, need helps?" "It would be great, thanks." Chris said, "better be fast." "Well, depend on your definition of fast, four hours and Jill would be there." "Tell me right now: how did she get involved!" "A little help from…you, I told her that you are going to be in danger here, and she immediately moved out. And you, remember, I am not your friend, I want to get out of this as soon as you crumble the organization, or somebody else." Chris did not say anything, four hours; he would be out of there already. And then another call come to Chris, "Damn, Wesker, what other babbles you have up your store!" Chris said turning his phone on again, it was a call from Jill, "Hey, partner, where are you, I'm here already." "Meet me at…." Chris looked out the window checking for any address, "Meet me at 126!" "Got it." Jill said turning off her phone as her glider is descending. She got there four hours faster because she is using military means rather than the civilian ticket Wesker give her, and it prove to be a worthy four hours for Chris. Jill packed her guns quickly and started to shoot off many zombies as she ran to 126.

Wesker looked everything through a camera and tracker he planted on Jill while relaxing on a towel by the beach, dressed only in his black colored shorts, "one more cup, please." He said to the waitress standing next to him for another pineapple smoothie, Chris would love to Wesker like that when he is fighting with thousands of zombies. Wesker watched coldly as Jill, and likely with her Chris, proceed towards his marked location. They are still on course, Wesker thought, but he can only imagine how hard the course will be, as Leon had planned beyond zombies and T virus, he is using Wesker's experimentation, Steve. Unknown to Wesker, Leon is currently at Wesker's abandoned base in Africa, and he unleashed Steve.

Chris and Jill were almost at the city's edge when they encountered Steve, who is terribly mutated by a mix of Veronica, G, and an incomplete form of Uroboros. His twisted form was covered with bumps and tentacles, his face and body barely shown through a membrane on his belly, his long neck topped with a jaw and long tail made him almost resembling a dinosaur, a T-rex, except he was twice as big and billions time grotesque. Chris and Jill was both stunned by that transformation, especially Jill, for that she had seen him being experimented by Wesker, but he was not nearly as grotesque, there must be something else on him, done by someone else. But they knew they had to fight the creature. Chris took out his F2000 and Jill her M249 machine gun, they normally prefer pistols, but in that situation, it needed a machine gun, or even a RPG, to take him down. Chris and Jill looked each other in the eyes and started to spray bullet onto the creature used to be Steve. Steve was slowed down, but even the large spray of bullet cannot stop and harm him a bit, he is still walking closer, they had to think something fast. Steve closes up even more, Chris and Jill ran under desperation, back to the city. They ran across a bridge, and hid themselves into a structure and waited there. If Steve crossed it, as Chris and Jill hoped, Steve walked onto the bridge step by step, trembling ground with every one of them. One…Two…finally he got on the bridge, and as expected, the Bridge crumbled and falls down, bringing Steve with it. Chris high-five with Jill and ran down the building, they would then empty their weapon on the trapped Steve. Chris was mistaken, even if Steve ix trapped, he is still quite dangerous. All the sudden there was a tentacle coming out of the creature's mouth, it grabbed Chris by his legs and brought him closer to its mouth… Chris struggled and attempted to shoot Steve in his mouth, but it was all too late, Steve gulped Chris down. Clinging to the end of the road, Jill was also suppressed by the endless streams of tentacles launched in her direction… "Here, use this." A woman's voice came from the side, and when Jill turned, there was a girl, about 23 in age, with brown short bobbed hair and large glowing-red eyes, her perfect body feature was visible beneath a set of black combat gears, and in her hands, a SMAW rocket. She tossed the rocket to Jill and grabbed another one, and then, aimed toward the creature's head. "Swoosh", two rockets glided in a guided curve, hit Steve top on, and as the mutated body crumbles, Chris slit vertically across the neck of the creature, freeing himself. "Who are you?" was the first when he looked at the woman next to Jill. "Rebecca Chambers, former STAR, now freelance serving Wesker." "Is that the somebody else Wesker talked about, well, she's the one." Chris said quietly toward himself, it all starts to make sense right now, Wesker is not behind it, but was trying to stop something cataclysmic, but neither he, nor Jill, not even Wesker, know what it is, or who exactly was behind it. Chris got his thought together again, and preceded with the two women quickly towards the corporation center, they had to find what's going on and where they planned things next.

Wesker was still in his mansion on the other end of earth, after a long day relaxing, he sat on his bed and opened a book, the first time he actually had time to in years. All the sudden, the light went off, and a black colored figure flew in the window. "Alexander W Ashford, or should I call you Albert Wesker." The agent said. Wesker was surprised that he knew his true identity, "I retreated here, and why are you having anything to do with an old man who is no longer involved in anything." "But the truth is, Albert, you are."

The figure then ran across the room to hit Wesker, but Wesker got his own tricks, he spun out the way and sends a few supersonic speed punches to the figure. The figure is dark, but through the darkness, Wesker saw shape of a woman, dressed in black mask, black sleeveless top and black pants, even her exposed skin got a darker shade than normal, and on her arm, a tattoo, Wesker remembered it, it was found on Chris's partner. "Sheva, it was you, so the organization sent to do it's bidding." Ever since the dissolution of BSAA, Sheva, along with many others, was hired by the organization, and the organization, knowing from some source Wesker lived, planned to kill him. Wesker ran and attacked the woman, but to his surprise, he missed, his great speed was still slower than Sheva, who is only a normal human the last time he met her. "Impressive." Wesker exclaimed and flipped back into a corner, ducking under Sheva's blow and land an uppercut on her chin, "for an amateur." The hit blast her all the way through the roof, then Wesker jumped onto top of Sheva and knocked her downward into the floor exactly where she had been before Wesker knocked her up, the floor trembled, and a crater was soon seen. "What is that?" Wesker exclaimed about how powerful he had become, Uroboros has done its job.

Meanwhile, on the other side of earth, Chris, Jill and Rebecca found a jeep nearby and jumper into it, the vehicle provided them with a layer of protection and speed to head off, and against mindless T virus, it is more than enough. The city was devastated by it, but they are still safe, and going fast to the base. The corporation building was large and very sophisticated looking, a good contrast to the bland desert surrounding it. The zombies were less abundant around the area, and it was a good time for rest, until they got into the building…

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? READ MORE ON RESIDENT EVIL: THE LAST CRUSADE

SPOILERS:

Ashley was shaking when Chris goes in; she was alone and naked, her hand holding a injection tube and her face crying. She draw her hand closer to her neck, then pulled away, as if she wanted to do it, but was too fearful. And then, the tragic moment, the needle pierced her silky smooth and milky white skin, and instantly her body broke open, two grotesque, bat like wings protruded from her back, and her arm turned something like a pair of huge falcon talons

The facility in Korea was Chris's next target, now, with everyone who would be willing to tell him about the organization dead, Chris can only wonder around every of the world's major umbrella research center and corporation building to find out.

Kijuju was where Wesker had his old base, but Chris know Wesker won't be facing him there again, from what he interrogated out of Ada Wang, the one behind it is Leon S Kennedy, and his plan is ten times as worse as Wesker's, 100% death of all human beings so the organization can domesticate a large zombie population, a sickening plan indeed


End file.
